It's Good to be Bad (MGAoLDSV)
This is how It's Good to be Bad goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. we see Jimmy with his new camera Clayface: Yeah! No Batgirl to stop us today! steal their stuff back hear Superboy Superboy: Stop right there, you oversized pile of mud. see Nadira and Superboy is scared Scarecrow: Ahh! Nadira! Superboy! facepalms Superboy: That evidence isn't going anywhere. The Riddler: Oh, no? Riddle me this. What has ten lives and three faces? look confused and suddenly knocked out cold and Catwoman appear Two-Face: Us. cackle crazily smiles Two-Face: We heard some of our old stuff was up for grabs. grab their old stuff and escape they enter Joker's truck drives away cackle as they enjoy their old stuff is worried finds a buzzer The Riddler: Here you go, Chuckles. The Joker: You got it back for me. Put it there, pal. buzzes Riddler is confused Harley Quinn: That's all you wanted? The Joker: Well, I just felt so underdressed without it. lands on Joker's truck Nadira: Can I see your license, sir? The Joker: Gah! Harley, the wipers! presses the wrong button goes flying in the air as she screams Harley Quinn: Puddiiiiiing!!! The Joker: Huh. I thought I fixed that. truck begins to crash into the Iceberg Lounge The Joker: Oh, fish. Penguin's guests are entering The Penguin: Welcome. Welcome. Try the fish. truck crashes as the guests scream gets a red jewel snatches it Catwoman: Keep your beaks off! gets his Quantum Morpher sees this morphs into the Quantum Ranger The Penguin: Perhaps, my feline friend, we should combine our efforts to gather up these sublime spoils. Hmmm? gets his Quantum Defender builds a Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Make way for my Scare-o-Plane! Quantum Defender is in Blade Mode appears Nadira: Alright, everyone. Show's over. Let's all just come along quietly and get on with our day, shall we? fights Nadira knocks her out cold builds her a cage Nadira: What are you doing? The Riddler: Building a cage before I go, dearest. appears prepares himself Superboy: I'll save you, Mac. Nadira: Get em, Superboy. sees his Penguin cannon he shoots down Scarecrow's Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Penguin, what have you done?! goes down and crashes The Penguin: Quite easy to take down Superboy. appears Superboy: Down, but not out, Penguin. The Penguin: Superboy?! Eh, of course, you realize this was all Catwoman's idea. She's the one working towards your downfall. Oh gosh, look at the time. Enjoy some nice spot of tea. Bye-bye. Nadira: I'll catch that jail bird right after I deal with you two. Catwoman: Big words, Superboy. Let's see how tough you talk after dealing with Catwoman! Clayface: And Clayface. Yeah! attacks Nadira she knocks him out cold Nadira: Superboy! Catwoman: Job well done. Clayface: Whatcha gonna do? Catwoman: Get that jewel. builds a magnet magnet attracts the jewel it slowly drops it gets it Catwoman: There you are, my pretty. begins to leave the Lounge when she bumps into Manbat Manbat: Oh, hello kitty. takes the jewel from her Manbat: Hm. Nice. I'll get a few bucks for this. is confused Catwoman: Sure, take it. slides away as the Gotham City Police Department arrive takes the jewel from Manbat Commissioner Gordon: Manbat. Commissioner Gordon. G.C.P.D. Great work. Villains, eh? I guess they thought with the Terra Venture Guardians away, they could run riot. They weren't exactly counting on heroes like you. Manbat: Huh? Oh, yeah. Heroes. That's us. 100%. Not an ounce of evil in us. officers arrest the villains Commissioner Gordon: Get these criminals over to Arkham. get them over to Arkham Commissioner Gordon: Perfect place for them. that Manbat's disappeared looks around and sees Manbat with a drink Manbat: Something wrong? Commissioner Gordon: Yeah, it's just that Batgirl usually leaves, or something. Manbat: Oh, alright. I'm leaving. begins to leave Commissioner Gordon: Maybe that's how they do on Earth-3. reappears Manbat: That was the cloakroom, not the exit. leaves the Lounge is confused